


through heaven's eyes

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Church Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #21 of Kinktober: Exhibitionism"Are you sure this is a good idea, Akira?" Yusuke asks, sounding uncharacteristically nervous as Akira crowds into his space. There's not much room in the small confessional booth at Kanda Church, and with two boys squished inside, they're essentially on top of each other.Akira straddles Yusuke's waist, settling his entire weight on his friend. Even so, it's a tight fit, and he has to really curl his legs up so as not to bash his toes against the walls. They're so close to each other that the room feels claustrophobic. But with Yusuke's comforting scent surrounding him, it's hard to feel any sort of fear.Instead of answering him, Akira asks, "Are you feeling any inspiration?"
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	through heaven's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Mari for suggesting the ending of the fic <3

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Akira?" Yusuke asks, sounding uncharacteristically nervous as Akira crowds into his space. There's not much room in the small confessional booth at Kanda Church, and with two boys squished inside, they're essentially on top of each other.

Akira straddles Yusuke's waist, settling his entire weight on his friend. Even so, it's a tight fit, and he has to really curl his legs up so as not to bash his toes against the walls. They're so close to each other that the room feels claustrophobic. But with Yusuke's comforting scent surrounding him, it's hard to feel any sort of fear.

Instead of answering him, Akira asks, "Are you feeling any inspiration?"

Instantly distracted from the situation, Yusuke hums and looks around as if he can divine something from the darkness of the confessional booth. "Well, I certainly can understand how Jesus must have felt in that cave."

"How does it feel?"

"Hmm." Yusuke looks around, and with the proximity, Akira can feel Yusuke's silky hair tickle his neck. Shudders tingle up his spine but he swallows it down. Yusuke doesn't react at all to the way that Akira's breath is puffing straight onto his skin, and it feels like a loss of sorts if Akira is the first to fold. "It feels dark. Oppressive. I yearn for the light."

"Sounds deep," Akira says tightly.

"Indeed." Yusuke doesn't say anything for a few moments. This close, Akira can feel the way that Yusuke's heartbeat continues to pound a steady rhythm, as opposed to the staccato of his own.

He's not sure anymore why he thought this was a good idea. It had been a bit of a joke, like the majority of Akira's ideas. But now, pressed against his teammate — his _friend_ — and feeling every inch of his muscled body, he can't help the blush that's starting to crawl through his skin. Every breath he takes, he inhales a little bit more of Yusuke's clean, somewhat acidic (from the paint that's perpetually on his body or clothing), scent, and he wonders inanely whether or not Yusuke can smell _him._ Wonders if he smells good or bad. It's not as if he could ask, of course, even though Yusuke would probably have no qualms answering him.

"Akira, are you alright?"

"Uh, what?"

Yusuke fidgets, and Akira is mortified to hear the squeak that escapes him from the sudden unexpected burst of pleasure throughout his body. Yusuke shifts again, and this time, Akira has enough presence of mind to realize that with every movement Yusuke makes, his knee presses in between Akira's legs and he inadvertently rubs his toned stomach against Akira's cock.

Of course, he thinks hysterically, considering he's been straddling Yusuke for the past who knows how long. There's also no way that Yusuke doesn't notice, with how hard and big Akira's starting to become. Hopefully Yusuke doesn't say anything; he may be an airhead but he's not completely unable to read the room.

He desperately wishes for the priest to walk in on them and demand to know what they're doing. Or on second thought, maybe not, since that would mean he would be banned from playing shogi with Hifumi for the rest of his stay in Tokyo, unless he wants to admit to Hifumi why he was kicked out.

"You seem most uncomfortable," Yusuke remarks blithely. "Don't worry, Akira. I won't judge. As a fellow man, I understand the frustration that comes from your body's refusal to listen to you. I've felt this many times myself. It's the most detrimental thing to happen when I'm in the midst of my passion."

When did Yusuke lose the ability to read the room?

"Oh god, stop talking," Akira says. He buries his face into his hands as best as he can. To an outsider, it probably looks as if he's sobbing into Yusuke's surprisingly firm chest. "I'll get off of you in just a second. I'll handle my business in here and you continue finding inspiration in the rest of the church, alright?"

But when he tries to push himself off of Yusuke's lap, he feels Yusuke tighten his grip around his waist. "You help me whenever I need it, Akira. It's my turn to return the favour."

 _I've never helped you with this kind of thing!_ Akira almost shouts, but he has to bite his lip when Yusuke starts to grind upwards with his knees, skillfully pleasuring the length and tip of Akira's bulge with every pass. Is Yusuke just lucky or is he secretly some sort of sexual technician?

"Y-Yusuke," Akira bites out. He arches his back, his stupid body betraying him. He wants to push Yusuke away, wants to stop his friend before they pass a line that they can never come back from. But it just feels _so good_ and, somehow, the fact that it's Yusuke of all people doing this to him...there's something so wrong about it. Like if Ryuji starts to recite pi out of the blue one day.

Yusuke pushes up with such sudden ferocity that Akira would have been jolted right off if Yusuke hadn't steadied him, and he can feel the pressure start to build in his pants and gut until he leans forward, sweating, staining Yusuke's pristine shirt.

"Akira, show me yourself," Yusuke says, the fervour in his voice similar to the trances he gets into when he's painting. "The passion of your pleasure is a beacon. I can feel something building up inside of me. Let me chase this inspiration until the end."

Yusuke unbuttons Akira's shirt quickly, with no hesitation, and as soon as the faintest sliver of Akira's pale skin shines through the darkness, Yusuke places his mouth on it, licking away the sweat.

It's a bit too much too fast, and Akira shies away. "Yusuke, wait," he manages, and Yusuke backs off immediately.

"My apologies," he says gravely. "You're right. A true artist would never manipulate their muse in this way. Please expose yourself for me at your leisure."

For a moment, the two of them stare at each other. Yusuke's eyes hold nothing but patience. There is absolutely no way he'll budge on this matter, and not for the first time, Akira wonders just how he got himself into this situation.

Could he just get off of Yusuke and leave? As if sensing Akira's thoughts, he feels Yusuke's hands grip his waist even tighter, until he's sure that if he looks down later, he'll see red imprints from his fingers. Could he just sit here and wait until someone from the church kicks them out? No, Yusuke would probably never leave unless the police are called and Akira has no interest in seeing them more than necessary.

He's the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He's Yusuke's friend. He can do this.

Akira's shirt is still open, and he unbuttons it all the way, looking away so he doesn't have to see Yusuke scrutinizing every patch of skin.

"I can't see that well through this darkness," Yusuke complains.

Akira blinks. Through his Third Eye, he can see every minute change in Yusuke's expression, and they've been in the confessional booth for long enough that Yusuke's eyes should have adjusted to the darkness.

"Maybe you can use your hands and see it in your mind's eye, or something," Akira suggests.

"Maybe," Yusuke says, sounding unsure. He clears his throat and says, louder and with a bit more conviction, "Monet was able to create his masterpieces while suffering from detriments to his vision. Eyesight can be nothing more than an impediment."

Akira shrugs his shirt completely off and he hears the catch in Yusuke's breath. Even without being able to see properly, he must have been able to see Akira's shadow's movements, as well as hear the rustling of the fabric. Yusuke reaches out a hand, hesitantly, and strokes up his body, past his ribs and to his chest. He sees Yusuke's eyes narrow as if he's trying to concentrate on a certain point.

Yusuke's hands are calloused, warm, and gentle. When he brushes his fingers across the canvas of Akira's skin, it's like he's touching something precious and fragile, even though the two of them know that Akira is anything but. The more Yusuke explores, the bolder he gets. His eyes widen as he cups his hands against Akira's chest, brushing a thumb over the nipple, and when Akira moans, Yusuke swallows and repeats the action.

It's a little exhilarating to see his friend this affected by him, especially since Yusuke is usually so unflappable. Every little action that Akira does, Yusuke latches onto like a fish in water, and in the constrained space of the confessional booth, he can hear every minute reaction that Yusuke makes in response to Akira.

"Akira," Yusuke says. His voice is hoarse, and Akira's sure that his isn't any better. In lieu of answering, he presses his lips against Yusuke's, overcome with the sudden urge to do so, and he whines at the soft sensation, nibbling against Yusuke's mouth and pushing his tongue inside when Yusuke opens up.

There's a clattering of their buckles as Yusuke helps Akira shove his pants down, and he feels the heat rise inside of him even more when he realizes that although he's already raging hard, Yusuke is still soft. Surprising, considering how affected Yusuke had seemed throughout his touch. The desire of challenge that had pushed him in games with Akechi and his career as a Phantom Thief rears its head. He doesn't know if any of this is going to help Yusuke with his inspiration. He just knows that he wants to see Yusuke lose his cool. Wants to see Yusuke as sweaty and loose as Akira feels.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Yusuke bites down on Akira's tongue so hard that Akira tastes blood and he backs off quickly, coughing against the pain.

"Who's there?" Yusuke demands sharply, looking around frantically. His hair whips against Akira's face and he draws back. Yusuke tries to push himself to his feet but when Akira yelps at the sharp pain of his back hitting the door, he settles down again.

"It's probably the priest," Akira hisses as he rubs his aching back, his heart pounding in his chest at the realization. Did they even check if the confessional booth was empty before they went in? Now that he thinks about it, if the church was completely empty, wouldn't the doors be locked? Oh god, he has to hide before the priest sees him and banishes him from Kanda Church and he'll never be able to see Hifumi ever again and...

"Akira-kun?" a familiar voice sounds and Akira looks over at the small window into the other side of the confessional booth.

Maruki Takuto sits there, a wide look in those doe-brown eyes. He blinks at the two of them, looking completely out of his depth.

"Who is that?" Yusuke asks, his voice cold. It's such a gap between the breathless calling of Akira's name earlier that Akira feels a chill.

"It's Maruki-sensei, the counselor from my school," Akira explains. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah," Maruki laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. I volunteer here sometimes on the weekends. It's nice to sit in peace and just ruminate on stuff, and I don't mind helping people who need to talk to a friendly ear. Er...I swear I didn't hear what the two of you were doing."

"That's good," Akira sighs. Maybe Maruki was away for part of it. Or maybe Maruki was —

"Um...if the two of you need to gather inspiration, maybe do it outside of the confessional booth? I don't think it's supposed to be used in this way. It looks pretty uncomfortable, too."

Akira feels his face heat up, and from the way that Maruki studiously looks away, Maruki probably saw the sheer mortification on Akira's face.

"Of course, Maruki-sensei, I'm so sorry!" Akira exclaims. He practically kicks the door down, grabs Yusuke, and hauls him out, running until the two of them are out of the church and onto the street. As soon as the sunlight hits his eyes, he tenses. For the briefest of seconds, he expected a lightning bolt to strike he and Yusuke dead on the spot. Realizing that he's attracting stares, he buttons up his shirt as quick as he can.

"That was exciting, wasn't it," Yusuke muses. "I didn't expect for you to run into an acquaintance. A sudden reunion in holy ground...It does have a good ring to it."

"That's good," Akira sighs. He feels like he's aged about thirty years in the past minute. "Do you think you'll be able to draw something good now?"

Yusuke shakes his head. "Perhaps not. That feeling, right before we were so rudely interrupted, was one that I had never felt before. Akira, would you oblige me in experiencing it once more?"

It's a cliche, but Akira swears he feels his heart stop in his chest, staring at the earnest severity of Yusuke's face. There is no ulterior motive in him at all. All he sees is his genuine pursuit of pure art.

"Of course," Akira says, and he swears the next time he drops by Kanda Church, he'll give them a sizeable donation if it means that his eternal soul won't be damned to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wanted to include more details about the eyes of God looking down to play up the exhibitionism concept but no matter what I did, it made the fic edge into narm territory, and I don't think that Akira or Yusuke are people to really believe in it.


End file.
